Just a Little Problem
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Tommy gets shrunk down to the size of a doll, about 6 inches, give or take. The Rangers are at a loss for what to do.
1. Care Bears on a Stick

Disclaimer – Don't own any of them…outside the bedroom. Hehe. 

Author's Notes – Okay I haven't written in anything but first person POV for so, so, so long that I'm sure I'm more then a little rusty (well aside my small additions to Rachel's stuff here and there), but I'm going to give it a go here, so bare with me and sorry if it's not up to my usual standards. 

I was watching the 1950's movie 'The Incredible Shrinking Man' yeah movies suck so much nowadays I've resorted to black and white sci-fi/horror from the 50s, pity me. So got the idea from that, well and the Zeo Episode where Tommy and Kat got shrunk and put in a terrarium. 

Summary – Tommy gets shrunk down to the size of a doll, about 6 inches, give or take. The Rangers are at a loss for what to do. 

-o-

Care Bears on a Stick

-o-

Running a hand through his hair as he descended the stairs, Tommy mentally grossed once more about noises not being allowed before ten in the morning on Saturdays. "Has to be the kids, has to be. Hayley knows better then to come over so early on the weekend."

Ignoring the clanking of spoons hitting bowls, Tommy held back the urge to growl as his suspicions were confirmed upon entering the livingroom and seeing all three juveniles infront of the TV, each with cereal bowls and glasses of orange juice. "What is this, a bed and breakfast?"

"Morning." Giving the sleep deprived man brief waves, the kids barely turned their heads from the TV. 

Grunting out a similar greeting before dropping to the couch, Tommy wondered briefly if he should have dressed in more than just black running pants, but in the end dismissed the idea of going back upstairs to find a shirt. After all it was Saturday, his company had invited themselves over, why should he try to look well groomed for three teenagers who looked like they themselves had just rolled out of bed too. "Do you all not have homes of your own?"

Taking another spoonful of cereal, Conner gave the snippy question little to no serious consideration as they all knew if he truly did want them to leave he'd ask. Besides, weren't all people over eighteen cranky in the morning. It was the rule, so why should Dr. O be any different from the millions of other adults on the planet. "We like it here better."

Turning up the volume on the TV, Kira gave an agreeing nod. "No harping about cleaning our rooms."

"No demands to mow the lawn," Followed Conner with a brief mental note to do just that when he got home. 

Giving a smile and chuckle, Ethan was apparently going to make it three against one. "HBO and ShowTime."

Pressing his palms to his face and lying back wearily on the couch, Tommy took a moment to count to ten before daring to look at his company again. "God I hope I didn't make Sara and Alex this insane when I was seventeen."

"Who?"

"Jason's parents. He was the original Red Ranger, saved me from Rita, then Zedd, I saved him from Divatox. Nice guy, we were close. My folks weren't home much so I hung out at his house a lot." Shaking his head at the use of the word 'were' the Black Ranger pushed back that thought for the hundredth time. After all people grow apart all the time, it's life, so why should he and Jason have been any different. _Maybe because he promised it wouldn't happen. _Squishing that thought quickly, he turned his focus back to the kids before him. 

Finally looking away from the show, Connor gave their leader a curious glance. "How come you don't hang out with him or the other Rangers anymore?" 

"Because Kat lives in Australia, Zack was still in Europe last time I checked, Jason lives in Angel Grove, Kim in Florida, Adam and Aisha in Angel Grove with two kids, and finally Billy and Trini…well they travel so much who knows where they are half the time." 

"Do have any friends?" Wincing as Kira smacked him in the arm, Ethan gave her a lost look. "What, I'm just asking. He never hangs out with anyone other then us."

"Yes, I have friends." Crossing his arms and looking less then thrilled by this question, Tommy however did have to take pause before thinking of someone besides his present company that would fall into that category. "Hayley."

Exchanging looks with the other two teens, Conner shook his head in some sort of silent agreeance with them that that was indeed sad on a very high level. "Wow."

"Shut up." Going over the list of people he knew once more, Tommy struggled for more then five minutes in an attempt to think of someone else he'd consider a friend. True he had plenty of acquaintances, tons of people he used to be friends with, even co-workers, but call you up just to hang out type of friends? Finally giving up with a depressed grunt, his focus returned to the TV and the rather disturbing show the kids seemed to be enthralled in. "What on Earth are you guys watching?" 

"Happy Puppet Time. It's this kids show that's not really for kids. See right now they're talking about how to roast Barbie to give her that smoky rich flavor everyone will love." Looking absolutely captivated by this, Kira barely even noticed the rather disturbed look crossing her teacher's face at the explanation. 

Peeling himself from the couch and moving to the kitchen, not very interested in the recipes being given to the viewing audience from the strange looking puppet hosts, Tommy padded to the fridge hoping they'd left him some juice. "You know if someone were to really look at all of us, it probably wouldn't be me they'd view as the serial killer potential." 

Snickering as their host cursed at the empty juice carton from the kitchen, Conner finally looked up again as a commercial was now interrupting the show. "Right, lives alone in the woods, hangs out with teenagers when not keeping to himself, uh huh, yeah sure you're not. Now stop grumbling at the orange juice carton and watch the rest of the show with us. Next they're going to show everyone how to make a Care Bear shish kabob." 

"You guys scare me a little more each day."

-oooooo-

"How interesting." Watching as the group began to argue over who had the largest serial killer potential, Zeltrax failed to notice as Elsa slid up behind him, eyes resting on his self-proclaimed mortal enemy. 

"Yeah, they're watching TV. Fascinating." Rolling her eyes and sparing a second glance at the shirtless Black Ranger, she had to admit, for a goody goody he certainly didn't lack in the looks department. If only she could get him to switch sides, of course then where would be the fun in bending him to her will. 

"Once again you have missed the opportunity that is being presented to us." Catching the faint smile on the woman's lips and just where her gaze was resting, Zeltrax quickly cut the link, sending the computer screen back to black. 

"Let me guess you're going to make a monster to trap them in the TV. Didn't you already do that and how did that turn out again, oh yeah they destroyed it and we both got punished for your failure!" Arms crossed and expression nothing short of a sneer now that her viewing pleasure had been cut short, Elsa watched with distain as her companion moved to the Georandomizer. "Why don't you do something useful this time and lay and actual trap for him and the brats. Then after we capture them we can take the gems and hand them over to Mesagog. Perhaps then he'll reconsider using us as guinea pigs in his new experiments." 

"Just watch and learn." Pulling the lever and activating the machine, Zeltrax watched in fascination as his latest monster began to take form. 

Throwing up her hands and not about to take the blame for this latest failure of an idea, Elsa wondered briefly if she could find safety in informing Mesagog of it before it was all said and done and destroyed by the Rangers just like all the others. "Whatever, you do this, you're on your own." 

"Fine."

"Fine!"

To be continued …..

So, not too bad right?


	2. Just a Little Problem

Author's Notes – Oh blessed glorious day!! My laptop died a week or so ago and finally it has been fixed and return to me (strokes precious computer). My baby, my precious, precious baby.

Summary – Tommy's not having a good day.

-o-

'Just a Little Problem'

-o-

"_We interrupt Happy Puppet Time for this breaking announcement_."

"So much for knowing how to make Rainbow Bright Brisket." Taking the remote from the Red Ranger and turning the volume up quickly, Tommy sent up a silent prayer it wasn't what he and the others already knew it was.

As the image of a large puppet like monster was shown over turning cars, all released a collective groan. "_We've just been informed that there is yet another monster attack in the heart of downtown Reefside. No word yet on where the Power Rangers are, but we remain hopeful they will show up and stop this latest menace._"

"Don't we always." Standing and urging the others to do the same, Conner took his stance first.

"You think it'd kill them to take a day off." Flicking her wrist in sync with the three males, Kira shook her head in annoyance. Just one weekend off. Was that really too much to ask? Just forty eight hours of peace and normalness.

"Never happens." Turning off the TV and silencing the reporter's nasally voice and rather annoying comments about where they all were, Tommy couldn't help but wonder how reporters always seemed so damn ungrateful. Never mind their battles got them their stories, which got them paid, and completely forget the fact their going out to fight and risk their lives spared everyone else's, nope, not there in the first two minutes of a monster attack any form of gratitude goes out the window. "Let's do it. DinoThunder power up!"

-ooooooo-

(Downtown Reefside, 15 min. later…)

Jumping in front of Kira and kicking the monster square in the chest, Tommy effectively knocked it out of the game for at least a minute. "Kira, you alright?" Helping the girl to her feet, he knew he was getting worn out and could only hope the kids were holding up a bit better.

"Yeah, just a little stunned." Shaking herself off and running to help Conner who was currently trying to keep the swearing revenge Zeltrax at bay, the girl quickly flipped over the fighting pair, trying to get in a good shot as she went.

"Come on guys, does destroying humanity really mean that much to you?" Meaning it to be more of a flippant remark than anything else, Tommy frowned to himself as it clearly came out in more of a pleading manner. He was getting too tired for this. Sure it was exciting, dare he say even fun to be an active Ranger again, but sometimes he couldn't help but feel that he just wasn't cut out for it anymore. He hadn't competed in martial arts for close to a decade and now to be thrown back into active battles, he was begrudged to admit his skills were a tad rusty.

"What's the matter Tommy, need a little break?" Smirking at the clearly exhausted Black Ranger, Elsa swung her sword absently.

"Ew humanity, is that like humidity?" Bouncing slightly, the monster who could possibly pass as an extra puppet on 'LazyTown' seemed all too amused by his own stupid question. "Both start with the letter H you know. Can you kids think of something else that starts with H?"

Pointing at the creature with his staff, Tommy kept his gaze on the now annoyed and muttering Elsa. "Okay seriously, are you making these things dumber on purpose or am I just not the only one getting tired?"

"Hey don't look at me alright, this one's all Zeltrax's." Rolling her eyes, Elsa silently prayed Mesagog wasn't currently watching, or if he was wouldn't hold her responsible for the creature having fluff for brains. "I said let's make a decent plan and trap you, but no, leave it to captain vengeance to insist on creating some halfwit monster instead. Do you know what it's like working with a complete idiot?"

"Hey Dr. O, check it out!"

Turning to see Ethan now pinning the monster to the ground, as Conner took its fist in his hands and seemed to be making it hit itself, Tommy resisted the urge to simply call it a day and go home.

Shaking her head and looking about as pleased as he was, Elsa sheathed her sword, clearly having had enough for one day. "I retract the question."

Watching as she called forth an invisaportal and was gone with no more then a parting threat of his inevitable demise, he not for the first time wished he cold leave just as easily. "How come the bad guys always get to just leave whenever they feel like it? Real fair."

"Guys!"

Looking back just in time to see two streaks of red and blue sail over his head, Tommy knew he should be less then surprised. If it wasn't one thing with those two it was another. Kira could take battles seriously, she hardly ever ended up in need of medical attention afterwards, so why on Earth couldn't the other two? "You're gonna pay for that you over grown doll."

"I don't think so." Wagging a fabric covered finger at him, the monster gave a high pitched laugh. "Time to play!"

"Couldn't agree more." Charging the creature head on, Tommy barely had time to get his staff up before he found himself having a heart to heart with the concrete. "Ow, okay that worked better in my head." Rolling over and flipping less then gracefully to his feet, the Black Ranger gave what he hoped was a menacing growl. "I'm not about to get beaten down by some overgrown, Care Bear loving, Ken doll wannabe!"

Clapping it's fabric covered hands and practically bouncing in place at this, the creature was clearly thrilled with something that had been said, though what that something was Tommy had no clue. "Ew you wanna be a doll! Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't like the sound of that." Backing up and dropping into a defensive instead of offensive stance now, Tommy looked to the once more battling Zeltrax kids. "What if I promise to get you a spot on Barney, think we could call it a day then?"

"Now hold still, this won't hurt…much." Demeanor shifting from that of a learning impaired toddler to a more menacing one fit for a monster, the creature took a step forward, eyes locked on its target.

-oooooo-

"That's it? That's all you saw?" Listening intently to the story being told to her by the kids, all of whom seemed to have a slightly different recollection of the events, Hayley was growing more then a little impatient and annoyed.

"Well we heard him yell, but by the time we knocked Zeltrax back and got over to him, he was gone. Well, not gone, but you know, like this." Gesturing to their leader, who was still clad in his Black Ranger costume, Conner gave a shrug. "We destroyed the monster if that helps."

"It hardly helps me!" Standing and wishing to whoever was in charge of his life that he could actually glare at the boy and have it seen from behind his helmet, Tommy was growing increasingly irritated by the second. He was well aware it wasn't Conner's or really anyone's fault besides his own, but still, look at him! He deserved to blame someone else right now, at least for a little bit.

"What'd he say?" Leaning closer to the standing on the computer desk Black Ranger and not sure she wanted to know what he'd yelled this time, Kira at least seemed sympathetic to his plight. Not like the two boys who it seemed had a grand time carrying him back to the lair in the palms of their hands and making gerbil references.

"Tommy stop yelling, I can hear you fine. Now first thing's first, since you destroyed the monster we can't exactly ask it or use it to change him back to normal. Thus, we're going to have to do this the hard way. Figure out just how it rearranged and compressed his molecular structure and try and reverse it." Looking back at her now clearly sulking friend, the young woman heaved a sigh. "This could take a while."

Sitting down Indian style and looking at her unhappily, the Black Ranger knew he shouldn't push her, but in retrospect he doubted she could do much worse to him than that monster had. "How long is a while?"

"I don't know, I'll run some tests, see what I can find. But your current state is going to make even that difficult. You're barely six inches tall, if I had to take a guess I'd say he reduced every foot you are into an inch which would make you a bit under six, so running these tests and not accidentally hurting you is going to be slow going."

"Tests, great." Arms crossed over his chest, and looking as if he could pass as an action figure, Tommy shook his head sternly.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and looking nearly as annoyed as they were all certain Tommy looked under his helmet, Hayley fixed the miniature Ranger with a stern gaze. "Don't start with me."

Moving his seat closer to the two, Conner was straining just as much as Kira had been a minute ago. "What's he saying?"

Turning back to the computer and gently nudging her friend aside so she could reach the mouse, Hayley pulled up his medical files, feeling it best to start with the basics. "Look, why don't you guys head home, I'll give you a call as soon as I figure something out."

Looking at the annoyed at being pushed aside Black Ranger, Conner felt a pang of sympathy for him as Hayley was already looking for information and seemed to fail to notice his distress at being brushed aside, literally, by her hand. "Well what's he going to do though? I mean, he can't stay in his suit for however long."

"Anybody got any doll clothes?" Rubbing his arm as Conner punched him lightly, before joining in on the laugh that mental image brought them both, Ethan gave the two now glaring women a shrug. "What, I'm serious, what else is get gonna wear?"

"I do." As all eyes turned on her, the Yellow Ranger shrugged in embarrassment. "What I was a little girl at one point and time. I bet my folks even saved my old doll house. It had furniture and everything."

"I am not living in a doll house." Not at all thrilled by the idea, Tommy however had to admit it was looking like the only option he had. After all how would he get upstairs to his own bedroom to sleep? Or up on any of the furniture? The kids couldn't carry him around and chauffer to his needs all day long, they had school and Hayley work.

"You may have to for the time being. I doubt you want to stay in the lair, and what if something was to happen? The more I think about it the more worried I am to even leave you alone like this." Thinking it over and unsure just what he would do if something or someone were to come after him, Hayley was growing increasingly worried. "I guess I could stay here, but I have to go in to handle the café tomorrow, and the kids can be with you after school and me during school hours, but that's a lot of moving around."

"Maybe we should just focus on tonight." Growing more concerned by each new thing his friend was bringing up, Tommy really didn't want to even think about it anymore for the day.

"Well you need some place to sleep and just rest for now, and I'm going to be a bit too busy trying to fix all this to make anything so I guess the safest bet is to maybe send you with Kira then." Turning to the surprised Yellow Ranger, Hayley gave her a pleading look. She was well aware she would get little to no work accomplished tonight with her 'little friend' hanging around. "Can you maybe drag that old doll house and stuff out and hide it and him somewhere in your room for the night?"

"Um, well I guess. My little cousins are over visiting but they shouldn't go in my room, so I guess he'd be safe for the night." Hoping she was right and the children would behave for once, Kira moved over to the desk, wondering briefly if she'd even be able to get him there in one piece.

Backing up, hands raised in a 'wait' gesture, Tommy didn't seem as thrilled with the idea as the women had hoped. "Wait, wait, why can't I stay here? She could bring the stuff here and then I wouldn't have to be hidden from any destructive children and nosey parents."

"Because she can watch you and help if you get into any trouble. I'll be so caught up in working out how to fix this that I might not see or notice if you get hurt or eaten by a spider. And Tommy there are spiders down here, I killed a tarantula sized one just the other day." Nodding as she caught his shudder at this, Hayley slowly but successfully scoped him up before depositing him in Kira's hands. "Now just bare with it for one night. What's the worst that could happen?"

Grabbing hold of Kira's fingers to avoid falling to his death, Tommy shook his head miserably. "I hate when you say that."

To be continued………


	3. Such a Doll

Summary – Tommy has a hard first night.

-o-

'Such a Doll'

-o-

"So how's that?" Looking the doll house over happily, Kira had to admit the boys did a good job cleaning it off while she found all the furniture that went in it.

Walking around the two-story 'house' Tommy nodded, it was definitely nice. Plus the fact that it was two separate pieces that could be closed up and locked together to look just like a real house of sorts didn't hurt. He'd been a tad worried it'd have an open back that he might accidentally tumble out of in a sleepy or clumsy state later in the night. "It's nice, not exactly where I wanted to spend tonight, or any night really, but it definitely beats sleeping in a jewelry box or whatever else Hales might have put me in."

"Yep, it's made for Barbies and you're actually a little smaller so you should be able to fit in the furniture and get around the rooms without trouble. I know there's not exactly a lot of space, but it's just to sleep in for tonight so hopefully you won't get too claustrophobic." Pushing it around to the far side of her room and hoping it wasn't too noticeable from the doorway, Kira held out a hand helping the still costume clad Ranger from his position on her desk where they'd been cleaning the house up.

"So are you going to change into those doll clothes we found or just stay in your suit?" Looking over the few male clothes they'd found in the box full of dolls, Conner set them down beside their friend.

"I'll change later. Right now I just want to sit down and relax." Cringing as his statement was met by yelling and giggling out in the hallway, Tommy once more regretted his agreeing to this mess. It really wouldn't be that bad had the girl's younger cousins not been around, but they were, and he was almost certain that would result in trouble at some point and time in the night.

"I'll try to get them to quiet down." Standing and cleaning up the mess of rags and cleaners they'd left on her desk, Kira turned back to the others as it seemed Tommy had already disappeared into his new home. "You guys wanna stay for dinner?"

"Naw I have to head home. There's still enough daylight left to mow the yard and if that's not done by tonight I can kiss tomorrow goodbye." Turning to Ethan as he grabbed his keys from the bed, Conner gave him an imploring look. "What about you? You need a ride home or you staying here?"

"I better get home. No offence Kira, but two screaming seven year olds, not my idea of a fun dinner." Waving a goodbye to her and following Conner out, they both barely avoided being covered in finger paints thanks to the kids before making it safely out of the house.

-ooooooo-

"Okay mom, thanks!" Kicking her door closed and pressing her back to it, Kira slowly let out a relieved breath. It was one thing to make an excuse to go eat in your room, but an entirely different one to try and carry a plate of food to said room with two children tugging on your clothing asking why you didn't want to eat with them.

"Trouble in paradise?" Giving the exasperated girl a small and slightly amused smile as she moved to the desk he was once more perched on, Tommy barely held back a laugh as she simply shook her head and muttered something about kids and never having them.

"Remind me to lock the door tonight, those two are definitely working for Mesagog I swear." Setting the plate of food and bottle of orange soda down beside her homework, she carefully moved the book and papers aside, giving her plate and Tommy more room. "So decided against changing clothes still?"

Running a hand through his hair and once more sitting down Indian style, Tommy waited a bit impatiently for her to offer up some food. "I took the helmet off to get some air, but wasn't in the mood to figure out how to get into those doll clothes. I looked at your homework though, number five is wrong."

"If I give you some dinner will you fix it for me?" Grinning and already digging through the box of extra doll toys they'd brought down from the attic, she finally found something that'd work well enough.

"I would if I could actually hold a pencil successfully now." Getting up quickly as a dark brown picnic type table was placed down in front of him, along with a bench that seemed to match, Tommy casually slid onto the seat waiting to see what else she'd produce. "Besides even if I could, I can't work on an empty stomach."

Rolling her eyes at his hints, she finally took a seat in her own chair before tearing off a piece of napkin and placing the desired items on it. Setting the turkey, few kernels of corn, and small piece of bread down on the plastic table she waited for a minute to see if that'd due before scarfing down the rest of it. "Sorry, but I don't have any miniature silverware or anything. Hm, or cups." Thinking it over and finally pouring some of the soda into the plastic bottle cap, she figured that was the best that could be done on such short notice.

"That's fine." Eating in silence for a few minutes, Tommy finally looked at the bottle cap, wondering momentarily just how he was going to drink from something that was more bowl shaped then cup shaped. Not to mention how heavy it was from the liquid now. "So, um…I like your room. I should have known you'd like Evanescence."

Smiling and looking at her posters of the band, Kira gave a nod. "Yeah they're really good. I'm hoping to go to their concert in LA next month."

"Gonna take Conner?" Snickering around a bite of turkey as this made the girl instantly turn an interesting shade of pink, Tommy did his best to pretend not to notice. "I mean you two are sort of a couple or something aren't you?"

"What? No! Why on Earth would you think that? I mean he's selfish, and stubborn, and self-centered, and a jock, like I would ever be interested in some sports playing jock." Taking a swing of her soda and seeming satisfied with her logical arguments as to why she wasn't falling hard for the soccer playing Red Ranger, Kira nodded sternly to herself. "Yep, so not my type."

"Okay, sorry." Holding his hands up and finishing off his own dinner, Tommy was suddenly struck with a rather bad idea. "My mistake I guess, I mean I just thought since he's always looking at you in class and stuff…but must have been my imagination."

"He's what?" Eyes lighting up at this bit of information, Kira was just about to demand to know just what sort of 'looks' he was giving her when they both found themselves interrupted by rather loud and demanding shrieks.

"Hi! What's you doing Kira? Who you talkin to?" Tugging on the teenager's arm and making her drop her folk, the seven year old Samantha had apparently heard a bit too much of her conversation from the hallway.

"Um, no one. Just, myself. I'm thinking out loud." Holding her breath as she spared a look down at Tommy, she felt a small wave of relief at seeing he'd laid himself out perfectly still on the desktop. Noting his eyes were also closed, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd done that to avoid blinking or just out of pure terror of the situation.

"Hey cool you got a Power Ranger doll!" Picking the Black Ranger up before she could be stopped the second child quickly began to make him 'walk' across the desk. "Neat, you set up a picnic for him too!"

"Jenny no!" Reaching for him, Kira was thwarted as she was now grabbed around the waist by the first girl. "Jenny put him down please, he's very breakable and you have to be very careful so please just nicely and carefully set him back down."

"I'll be carefully." Looking hurt at her cousin's stern and untrusting tone, the little brunette girl unconsciously tightened her hold on her new 'toy'. "I'm always careful Kira, Sam's the one that's not careful. She pulled Barbie's head off last week just to see if anything was in it….There wasn't by the way."

"Oh god, please let me not die like this." Struggling to breath in the little girl's death grip, after his whispered plea Tommy spared a quick glance at his captor. "If I could get my hand free I could possibly shoot her. It wouldn't hurt her too much, right?"

"Okay, okay that's very good Jenny, now please put him down. I mean set him down. Nicely. Please. I'll tell you what, if you set him down all nice and gentle like I'll give you cake. Lots and lots of cake, I promise." Watching closely as the child's eyes lit up at this and she ever so slowly placed her captive back on the desk, Kira was certain if Tommy didn't have a stroke she would. "Good girl, good girl."

"Can we have cake now?"

"Yes, yes, just go ahead and go to the kitchen and I'll be there in just a second okay?" Shooing the girls out of the room and quickly running back to see if her friend was still alive, Kira was relieved to see him now sitting up looking more or less unharmed. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I've been better." Wincing and certain he'd have five finger shaped bruises on his abdomen by morning, Tommy took a minute to simply breath and collect himself. "You'd better go get them cake before they come back. I think I'll just um, hang out in the doll house until you get back okay."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Holding out her hand and waiting until he'd climbed on and seemed steady, she quickly but carefully moved him back to the toy house. "I'll be back in a little bit, I should probably keep an eye on them until they go to bed though just to be safe."

"Yeah." Feeling that was indeed a good idea, he waited until she'd left before slowly walking into the house, relieved to find the front door actually opened and he didn't need her to unlatch the full structure to let him inside it. "Starting to think the spiders in lair were the safer bet."

To be continued…………


End file.
